


the girl behind the mask

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never mind guys! Matt had her! Oi Darvill! Moff! You owe me 50 quid! That is a sight no mother wants to see her daughter in!"</p><p>Yeah... This was his best Halloween yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> The titles comes form Eric Saade's Masquerade... I don't know what possessed me to write this so far from Halloween as it is, but when the muse arrives, you gotta let it out.

**The girl behind the mask**

 

Halloween was one of his favourite holidays, following Christmas and his birthday (yes, he counted his birthday as a holiday).

 

And what made Halloween this year all the better?

 

Karen's Halloween Masquerade.

 

All of her parties were a massive hit, the majority of people ending up smashed by the time nine rolled around, and tales of misadventures and embarrassing situations retold the following day.

 

Yes, Halloween this year would be the best fright night of his life.

 

He'd decided to go traditional, hiring an impressive old Victorian costume. Adding fangs and a black cloak, and he was set as the traditional vampire. All he needed was a mask.

 

Black felt, silver and blue lining to match his old-fashioned suit.

 

He was going to be the best dressed vampire there.

 

He was also going to be the latest.

 

He arrived almost two and half hours after the party started. Pulling up in a cab, he shook his head with a smile as music blared from her apartment and already couples were sneaking off around the building. Looking at his watch, he rolled his eyes at the time. Only Karen could kick off a party and at 10:30 at night have almost half the guest list already drunk.

 

Climbing the stairs, he rapped his knuckles against her door, swaying slightly as he waited for it to open.

 

It did a moment later, but not by Karen. He expected that of course... The music was blaring so loudly, he doubted Kaz could even hear the person next to her. What he didn't expect was the half naked guy wearing what looked like the remains of an Iron Man suit.

 

Shaking his head as he squeezed passed, he glanced around the room, attempting to make out anyone he knew well among the crowd. It took him a few minutes before he spotted who he hoped was Steven.

 

"Cutting it close to bed time aren't you old man?"

 

Steven turned around, glaring at Matt through his pirates eye-patch mask.

 

"Trip over air on your way up yet?"

 

Matt laughed, rubbing his shoulder from where Steven slapped him in greeting.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah, touché my friend, touché."

 

Matt looked around, picking up a drink from behind Steven.

 

"Who else is here?"

 

Steven shrugged, pulling the stuffed parrot on his shoulder up from falling.

 

"Dunno... I'm pretty sure Karen invited Jenna. I think that's her over there, dressed as a genie. Arthur I think is on the balcony, dressed as some rock star or something. Karen's probably with Alex near the make-shift bar. I haven't seen what she's dressed as. Karen's some kind of cat I think."

 

Matt laughed, nodding as he continued naming cast and crew members of Who. Benedict walked passed, stealing Steven's newly filled beer.

 

"Really Cumberbatch? Sherlock Holmes?"

 

Benedict shrugged at Matt, grinning as he ignored Steven's annoyed yelp.

 

"The original Sherlock Holmes. Besides, it made for an easy access costume."

 

Matt rolled his eyes, finally spotting Karen as she left the hall leading to the bathroom.

 

"That's dedication Benedict. Dedication!" He said sarcastically, pointing at him as he walked off backwards toward Karen.

 

Hearing Steven and Benedict's laughter, Matt turned, almost colliding with Karen.

 

"Whoa! Watch the claws Moonhead."

 

Karen glared at Matt through her Catwoman costume.

 

"Shut up Smith."

 

Matt grinned, cocking his head to the side in Benedict's direction.

 

"Not much effort huh?"

 

Karen snorted, shaking her head as she looked over his shoulder.

 

"None at all! Effort was what Alex went too. That's just lazy."

 

Matt perked up at Alex's name, glancing around in search of her oh so familiar locks.

 

"And where is Miss Kingston?"

 

Karen grinned up at him, shaking her head.

 

"No idea. You're going to kill her when you see her though."

 

Matt frowned, continuing to scan the room.

 

"Why would I kill her?"

 

Karen smirked, lifting a finger to her lips and shaking her head again.

 

"Got to find her first, then you'll know why."

 

Karen pushed passed him, throwing her arms around one of her friends as they did shots of what he thought looked like Tequila.

 

He scanned the room again, looking for the blonde curls that trademarked his on-screen wife. He searched through Karen's apartment for almost half an hour, even checking downstairs where quite a lot of the guests were hanging out.

 

When he couldn't spot her, he walked off in search of her in other places, waving hello to Arthur as he passed the balcony. As he walked, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, running right in to someone as he waved at Arthur.

 

"Shit! I'm so sorry."

 

He spluttered as he apologized, holding out his hand to pull the woman up.

 

She stood straight, her hand still gripped in his as he looked at her.

 

She was wearing an old Victorian costume as well, a corset ball gown. Her mask, green and black, matched her dress. Her hair was sleek, and ran down her back in loose, almost straight waves.

 

But her eyes... He's seen her before. Blinking, he looked down at her smirking lips, up at her raised eyebrow, and then back to the storm of colours in her eyes.

 

"Alex?" he whispered, his grip on her hand tightening.

 

Alex nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek in greeting.

 

"Hello Sweetie."

 

Matt's free hand lifted to run through her hair. He frowned, shaking his head as he glared down at her.

 

"What, did you do?"

 

Alex shrugged, stepping back and slipping her hand from his.

 

"It's Halloween Matt. The hair's just a part of the costume."

 

Matt continued to shake his head, repeating 'no' over and over again.

 

"No, no, no, no, no! Why couldn't you just leave your hair like it is, was, is normally?!"

 

Alex laughed in amusement at his flustered face.

 

"Because... I felt a little... Daring tonight."

 

Matt blinked, standing straighter than he had been.

 

"Change it back."

 

Alex raised both her eyebrows, eyes wide and a half amused, half disbelieving smirk on her lips.

 

"What?"

 

Matt gripped her wrist again, shaking it slightly.

 

"Change it back.

 

Alex shook her head, pulling away from him and walking backwards with a teasing grin.

 

"Make me Mr Vampire sir."

 

Matt stepped forward, watching with narrowed eyes as she turned and ran from him, darting between guests as they danced to the music. Matt took off after her, grinning at Steven and Sue as he passed, hot on Alex's heels.

 

"You get her Smith! Ruin the curls, bah! The hell?!"

 

Matt chuckled at Steven's drunken shout, catching up to Alex as she burst through the doors outside. His arms wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up off the ground and walking her forwards.

 

"Matt!" she shrieked, struggling slightly, but not by much.

 

"Come on Kingston. We've got a grievous mistake to rectify."

 

Alex laughed as he half carried her to the street, giggling as he let her down to hail a cab.

 

"Really now Matt. Are you seriously going to take me home and curl my hair?"

 

Matt shook his head, holding the door open and gesturing for her to slide in. She stood at the door, smiling at him as he grinned at her.

 

"Nope. You straightened it right?"

 

She nodded, narrowing her eyes as he grinned again.

 

"So we'll just have to get you wet then."

 

Alex smirked at the innuendo, raising her eyebrow and lowering her voice.

 

"Is that code Mr Smith?"

 

Matt blushed, clearing his throat and shifting where he stood.

 

"Only of you want it to be Miss Kingston."

 

Alex smirked once again, reaching up to trail her nail over his cheek and down his jaw and neck.

 

"Oh well... Trick or Treat then?."

 

She sat down, sliding across the seat before he could reply. Grinning stupidly, Matt sat down next to her, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach and his burning cheeks.

 

Sitting next to her, he wondered if she'd had much to drink. He knew he hadn't had much. One, maybe two beers. But she'd been there longer than he had.

 

What if she came on to him?

 

It's not like he wouldn't, or couldn't, think of Alex in that way. He did it quite often actually. He'd had a bit of a crush on her since their first kiss. But if she was drunk, he couldn't let her do something that she might regret.

 

Looking beside him, he shrugged. Either way, those curls were coming back.

 

The straightness of her hair was freaking him out a little.

 

Her hand crept over his, lacing her fingers with his own as they approached his apartment, his being the closest.

 

Alex laughed as he fumbled with his keys, eventually finding the right one and slipping it in to the lock.

 

Leading her in, he turned on the spot and pointed down the hall to the bathroom.

 

"Shower. Now Kingston."

 

Alex grinned, once again raising her eyebrow.

 

"Very gun-ho Mr Smith. How exciting." She purred with a wink.

 

Clearing his throat, he stepped back as she stepped forward.

 

"Ahem... Yes well... Curls! I want the curls back."

 

Matt swallowed as she stalked closer, trailing her fingers up and down her clothed breasts and side.

 

"You never answered my question Matt."

 

Matt swallowed as she approached, her chest almost pressed against his.

 

"How... How much have you had to drink tonight Alex?"

 

Alex looked up at him with sparkling green eyes, the mask highlighting her eyes like he's never seem before.

 

"Two glasses of red wine, my favourite as you know. Now, I think you should answer my question."

 

Matt coughed, licking his lips as he glanced down, glimpsing her cleavage and screwing his eyes shut as he tried to remember the question.

 

"And ugh... What question would that be?"

 

Alex laughed, pushing him back slightly as she walked.

 

"Trick... Or treat?" she whispered, leaning up to his ear.

 

He shivered, opening his mouth and stuttering out a reply.

 

"Ugh... I... Um..."

 

Alex smirked, leading him down the hall. Reaching behind her, she began to undo the laces of her corset with on hand, the other planted firmly against Matt's chest.

 

"Either way, it's a win win situation. I know quite a few... Tricks, Matt. And every single one of them is a treat."

 

She breathed her words, pushing him through the door to the bathroom as the corset fell to the floor.

 

Matt sucked in a breath, her exposed breasts pushed up by the under layer of her dress. Licking his lips, his eyes darkened as he looked up at Alex.

 

"I... Uhm... I don't think this is... Uh, such a good idea."

 

Alex's smirk fell slightly, her shoulders dropping a little as she nodded.

 

"Right... I'm sorry, that, this, was stupid. Ha, you probably would never... With me... And... Just forget about it... I'm sorry."

 

Matt shook his head as she mumbled, mentally kicking himself for sounding like he wasn't interested. Because he most certainly was.

 

"No! Shit, that's not what I meant. Alex, trust me, I have thought about it before. God, that makes me sound... I don't know. But what I meant was... I, don't want you to regret it later and make a mistake because you're slightly drunk."

 

Alex looked back up at him, her arms crossed over her breasts after she had spoken. He sighed, stepping forward to rest his hands on her hips. Ducking his head to look her in the eyes, he smiled.

 

"And for the record, why do I have to pick one? Trick or treat? Can't I have both?"

 

Alex smiled, dropping her arms and instead wrapping them around his neck. Pulling herself to his body, she kissed him.

 

Matt stood rigid for a moment, attempting to comprehend just what had happened in the last ten or so minutes.

 

Recovering quickly, he pulled her tighter to him, opening her mouth with his tongue forcibly. She moaned, battling his tongue with her own. She nipped at him lip, biting softly as he groaned.

 

She tasted of vanilla, wine and that taste that's distinctly Alex. This was so different to kissing on set, and yet it felt almost the same... Familiar... Right.

 

He spun her around, pressing her against the sink and leant back, his hands roaming over her sides.

 

"Shower, now. I want those curls back."

 

Alex giggled as he reached in to the shower, his mouth returning to her skin where he kissed at her neck. Turning the water, he tugged at the skirt of her costume, letting it fall to the ground as she fumbled with his shirt.

 

She growled, tearing the shirt down, the buttons flying apart. He winced, but he didn't care. The costume wasn't rented, and he doubted he'd wear it again.

 

Shrugging off the shirt, he pulled her in to the shower, yelping when the freezing cold water cascaded down on them. She gasped, stepping back as he frantically turned the hot water on.

 

She laughed as he shivered, glaring at her. Smirking, he reached forward and pulled her under the water with him.

 

Spinning her, he pinned her to the tile wall. She giggled again, her laugh turning in to a throaty moan as he licked along her neck and down her clavicle. Her hands twisted in his hair, pulling almost painfully. He reached up, slipping his fingers under the string of her mask. Dragging it up, he threw the mask over the side of the shower, hearing it land with a thud. His soon joined, having been pulled from his face by Alex, her nails scratching the side of his face slightly.

 

He pushed aside her knickers, stroking her sleek folds as the water drenched her hair.

 

"Matt" she breathed his name, clutching the back of his neck.

 

He ducked his head, licking along the swell of her breasts. His hands dropped to her thighs, lifting her to press her further into the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her aching center in to Matt's straining erection.

 

She dropped one hand to palm his groin, quickly pulling the zipper down. She reached in, wrapping her hand around his cock.

 

"Shit, Alex!"

 

She threw her head back, laughing as he growled into her chest. Without warning, he plunged two of his fingers in, feeling her warm, slick walls clench around them.

 

Alex moaned, arching her back off the wall and pushing her breast further against Matt's chest.

 

"Oh, god!"

 

She ground her hips against his, blinking through the water as it ran down her face. He stepped back, lifting her off the wall and stumbling out of the shower.

 

For a moment, Alex feared that he would trip, sending them tumbling into a healing mess on the ground.

 

It seems that when it comes to balance, Matt is perfectly fine so long as he has someone wrapped around his body. Or maybe it was just Alex.

 

She lifted herself higher up his body, pushing with force as they made their way to his bed.

 

His legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards with Alex straddling him. She pushed her hips down, hissing as she came in to contact with his hardening cock.

 

Matt gripped her thighs, flipping them quickly. She gasped, her wet curls clinging to the side of her face. Matt twirled one finger in her hair, as he crawled down her body. He kissed down her stomach, smirking at her hips as she frantically ground her core under his body.

 

He placed a kiss on each of her legs, lingering on the inside of her thigh. His tongue darted out, and he sucked hard at the drops of water clinging to her golden skin.

 

He knew that tomorrow he'd have left a few marks on her.

 

He was perfectly okay with that.

 

He nudged at her knickers with his nose, as they clung to her lower curls. She moaned again, lifting her hips as he slowly pulled them down her legs. Tossing them over his shoulders, Matt crawled back up her legs, running his fingers in circular patterns as he did. Returning, he repeated his nudges, inhaling her scent as she cried out above him.

 

"Oh god! Matt, please!"

 

He slowly licked at her folds, gathering as much of her on his tongue as he could. He held her legs, pulling them up and placing them over his shoulders. She jerked as he softly touched her, flicking her clit with his finger as he pushed his tongue in to her aching cunt.

 

"Fuck! Oh my god, Matt!"

 

He palmed her thigh with his free hand, inching up until he was gripping her arse. Lifting her up off the bed, he moved his head until his nose replaced his finger, nudging against her clit.

 

His finger ran down her inner thighs, stroking at her as he replaced his tongue. He pushed inside, curling his fingers as he moved back up her body.

 

She gasped, curling in to him as he added another finger and pushed in to her hard and fast. She twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to crash her lips against his.

 

Kissing her made him feel light headed... Or it may have been the way she licked at the roof of his mouth, moaning as she tasted herself there.

 

She shook her head as she kissed him, pulling back to stare at him with wide, pleading eyes.

 

"Fuck Matt... Please? Oh god, I need you inside me."

 

He groaned, leaning over to open the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. She dropped her legs from around his waist, as he sat up and rolled it on. She pulled him back down to her, once again wrapping her legs around his hips as he teased her entrance.

 

"Fucking hell Matt, please!" She begged, pulling his hips down by digging the heel of her foot in to his arse.

 

Lining himself up, he latched on to her breast, wrapping his lips around the nipple as he slowly pushed in.

 

She gasped his name, shuddering as he filled her completely. He stilled, his eyes shut tightly as he adjusted to the tightness now enveloping him.

 

"Move. Darling, just move." She whispered in to his ear as she pulled his head up to kiss him softly.

 

He pulled out slowly, pushing back in with a force that drove her into the mattress.

 

"Yes! Oh Matt, yes!"

 

His pace quickened, his hands moving down her sides. One gripped her hip, the other gripped her ankle, raising her leg up into the air.

 

The new position caused him to sink further in to her. He knew she was close. He could feel her clench impossibly tight. He pounded in to her, hitting her just right until she exploded.

 

"Maaatt!"

 

She screamed his name, her nails digging in to her shoulders. She surged forward, clinging to him as he continued to thrust. He drew out her orgasm, her screaming, shrieking and calling out his name as he did.

 

It wasn't long until her shuddering around him and whimpering his name caused him to lose what control he had left.

 

She stroked his hair as he climaxed, burying his face into her chest until his own shuddering subsided. He collapsed on top of her, rolling and pulling her with him until she was draped over his side, his arm wrapped around her and his eyes shut in pleasure.

 

"Well... That was not how I intended to spend my Halloween this year."

 

She giggled, nuzzling her head against his chest, humming her agreement.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he realized two things.

 

The sun was ridiculously bright, and Alex was not in bed with him.

 

He frowned as the light drifted in to his eyes. She wouldn't have left would she? Without at least a goodbye?

 

He was just thinking that yes, maybe she had left, when a clang from his kitchen changed his mind. Grinning, he rolled off the bed and strolled in to the kitchen. Leaning against the door, completely naked, he smiled as Alex rummaged around his cabinets for something. He would've said good morning, or something crude and indecent, but her arse was rather distracting. Walking forward, he placed his hands on her hips and hugged her from behind, being sure to push his hard, morning erection into her arse.

 

Gasping in shock, Alex stood straight, freezing for a moment before relaxing in to his arms. He swayed them slightly, kissing her neck as his hands snuck under his shirt she'd pulled on.

 

"This is rather cliché isn't it?"

 

Matt grinned as she breathed her greeting, arching back as he pulled her tighter against his hips.

 

"Meh... Nothing wrong with a good cliché"

 

She laughed as he spun her, kissing her hard before dropping to his knees before her.

 

"Matt!" She scolded half-heartedly. "You'll make me burn breakfast!"

 

He shrugged his shoulders, kneeling on the ground and once again nudging at her softly. She shivered at his touch, hands dropping to curl in his hair. He was just about push his tongue in when his door banged open.

 

"Smith! Have you seen Alex? She left the party last night and we don't know where she we-"

 

He'd jumped to his feet, pulling Alex in front of him as Karen bounded around the corner.

 

She froze mid-step and mid-word as she saw Alex half clothed with Matt's arms around her waist. All three had their eyes wide open as they stared at each other.

 

"Kaz! Don't you ever knock?" He shouted at her, burying his face in Alex neck, trying to hide behind her hair.

 

Despite the situation, Alex laughed softly, his chin tickling her shoulder.

 

"Right. No. Will now though. Sorry. I'll just... Go."

 

She turned on her heel, fleeing Matt's flat and calling out at the top of her voice.

 

"Never mind guys! Matt had her! Oi Darvill! Moff! You owe me 50 quid! That is a sight no mother wants to see her daughter in!"

 

Alex turned in his arms, lowering her head to rest it against Matt's chest. She began to shake, small bouts of laughter escaping her as Matt groaned.

 

"GILLAN!"

 

Alex shook her head, smiling in amusement as she pulled away slightly from Matt.

 

"Guess there's no way of keeping last night quiet now."

 

Matt smirked at her, winking as he pulled her closer.

 

"Nothing about last night was quiet Kingston."

 

Alex blushed, whacking him on the arm.

 

"Oh, shut up."

 

He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her again. Pulling back, he spun her around, wrapping his arms around her waist as she re-started making breakfast.

 

Yeah... This Halloween was his best yet.


End file.
